The 1992 Gordon Research Conference on Mammalian Gametogenesis and Embryogenesis will bring together about 130 active investigators and students for discussion of recent advances in the areas of oogenesis, spermatogenesis, and embryogenesis. This proposal requests funds to provide partial support for travel and subsistence expenses for invited participants from North America and overseas. This conference will be a timely and important meeting in an area that is rapidly growing because it will provide a format the brings together investigators whose collective approaches encompass cell biological, biochemical, molecular and genetic methods that address central issues in gamete and embryonic development. The Gordon Conference format provides a unique environment that encourages informal and open discussion among the participants and this in turn fosters initiation of collaborative efforts and stimulates future research.